Lunch Party
by Flower Mannequin
Summary: Tony has dragged Peter along to lunch party with all of the Avengers. But instead of talking to the others, he finds Loki sitting alone in the corner, glaring at everyone. Friendship/Humour story.
1. Lunch Party

_**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a long time since I've posted anything! So here's a little story about what would happen if Peter Parker and Loki met each other.**_

* * *

Tony stark pulled the kid in the red and blue spandex outfit through the double sliding doors. Despite his best efforts - wriggling, kicking, half punching - Tony wouldn't budge.

"Seriously Peter. I thought you were more mature than this" Tony said.

Peter laughed - and stopped struggling for a moment. "I'm meeting the Avengers. The Avengers! All of them. There's a reason I'm so worried."

Tony rolled his eyes and pulled Peter to stand next to him in front of a single doorway.

Peter breathed in sharply. "They're in there aren't they?"

"Yep."

"Should I make an entrance?"

Tony squinted. "Huh?"

"Y'know, like swing in and be like 'Hey guys, It's me Spiderman, hey Cap, nice to meet you-' or-"

"Kid. What the hell are you talking about?" Tony asked.

"Well, I was thinking... You know... Kinda show of my powers as I walk in or something? I mean It's the Avengers we're talking about... Is that how they do stuff? I don't know how they do stuff..." Peter trailed off, his face starting to turn the bright red of his suit.

Tony arched an eyebrow. "Just walk in normally. We're just normal people like you. It's just a little lunch party. Nothing too formal. Just don't do anything that's too… You. Don't do anything that's too you and you should be alright"

"Right. Wait... too me?"

"Are you going to go in or not?" Tony looked down at his watch, dismissing Peters question. "Or are you going to wait until dinner."

"Oh right. Yep. I'll go in now."

Peter breathed quickly. He could do it. He would just walk in there, be cool. Super cool. Like how he was as Spiderman... No. It was useless...

"You're standing still," Tony said, drawing Peter back from his thoughts.

"Oh, right." Peter took a deep breath in a pushed at the door. It didn't budge.

"That's a pull door," Tony said.

"Oh right, I knew that." Peter chuckled awkwardly "Okay I can do this... I can do this..."

Peter grabbed the handle and this time pulled the door opened and stepped into the room.

There were people scattered everywhere, in little groups, eating sandwiches, which were proudly displayed on a huge white table in the middle of the room.

The walls, floor and furniture were all chic and new, glittering and bright from the large windows that almost took up half the wall, overlooking the garden 3 stories below.

But as Peter looked around his heart jumped into his chest. He was the only one in his super hero outfit... The only one - except for Thor in the middle of the room and... Was that Loki in the corner of the room?

Dressed in black robes and a black cloak with green and golden stripes, a man with long black hair sat alone, glaring at everyone in the room.

Peter gasped. "Mr Stark? Is that... Is that Loki over there?"

Tony groaned. "Oh great, it looks like it is. Thor brought Loki... I told him not to. Hey, kid, it's okay if you're scared-"

But Peter was already striding over to Loki. He wrung his hand behind his back as he approached him, and stopped walking until he was a right in front of Loki.

"Oh, uh, Hi?" Peter quickly said.

Loki flicked his eyes up to Peter but looked away in a matter of seconds, clearly uninterested in the boy in the spandex outfit in front of him.

"You're Loki right?" Peter said when Loki didn't reply.

Loki rolled his eyes and nodded. Clearly uninterested, he pulled out a golden dagger from the side of his belt and tossed it up in the air, then caught it, repeating this multiple times.

"Oh wow. Uhh... I just wanted to say... Uhyouresocoollikewhenyoutriedtotakeovertheworldthatwassocoolimlikeyourbiggestfansolikehi!"

Loki looked up bewildered. "What in the name of Odin did you just say?"

"Oh, uh. Well. I think you're really cool. Like when you took over the world... It was pretty epic... And uh... You know... You're just misunderstood."

Loki's jaw dropped open, but he quickly covered his surprise with a small laugh. "Okay then. Whatever, Spiderkid."

Peter turned his head to cover a smile.

 _He had just called me Spider kid!_ He thought _That was so cool! Mr Loki was so cool..._

"Haha..." Peter chuckled awkwardly. "Most people at school also think you're pretty cool. At least Ned does... I'm not that popular- err, umm, well I mean I haven't really asked most other kids... I'm sorry Mr Loki, I'm just really nervous to meet you. Is that okay? You don't hate me do you?"

Peter closed his eyes and breathed quickly, regretting everything he had just said, then looked back at Loki, to his surprise, was smiling wildly.

"You really think I'm cool?" He asked.

"Umm yeah." Peter smiled.

Tony walked up to Peter and arched an eyebrow. "Hey Kid, why are you over here? How about we go talk to someone else."

Peter turned and look at Tony, "No, it's okay Mr Stark, I was just talking to Mr Loki. It was super cool meeting him."

"It was super cool meeting me?" Loki asked, his eyes now glistening with tears.

"Yeah, of course, Mr Loki! You're super awesome!" Peter gushed.

"What is happening..." Tony asked, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Hey Cap! Over here... I need your help."

Steve walked over from the group he was talking with to Tony. "Hey Tony what's wrong?"

"Look." Tony pointed at Peter and Loki who were now both talking excitedly.

Steve gasped. "Is that... Peter and Loki... Talking... Together?"

Tony nodded.

"Wow," Steve said. "Never thought I'd see that."

"Yeah..."

"Why do you care though, Tony?"

Tony looked at Steve. "What do you mean?"

"Worried that Loki will steal your little Side-kick?"

"What? No! And Peter isn't a side-kick!"

"Why do you care then?"

Tony glared at Steve. "Oh shut up."

Steve laughed. "You're worried that Peter will look up to Loki instead of you. Damn, that's a great plot twist."

Tony hit Steve in the arm. "I said shut it! I don't care... I just thought it was odd, okay?"

"Mhm, sure," Steve said.

"Hey, Mr Stark?" Peter asked.

"Yeah?" Tony said, his attention taken away from glaring at Steve.

"Can I buy a knife?"

"WHAT!?" Tony gasped, almost dropping his drink. "A knife? What do you want with a knife?!"

Peter looked down at his feet. "Mr Loki said that knives are a good type of defence..."

"You're a literal spider man and you want a knife? Seriously Peter, don't listen to Loki, he's a terrible influence."

"Oh ok..."

Peter walked back to Loki. "He said no."

Loki chuckled. "It's okay Spiderkid. I can let you borrow mine."

Peters' eyes lit up. "Seriously?"

Loki shrugged. "Yeah sure."

"Wait, how long are you going to be here for Mr Loki?" Peter asked.

"Whenever I want." Loki smiled.

"Wicked." Peter grinned.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story! I have a headcanon that Pater and Loki would be pretty good friends if they actually knew each other, haha. Any form of constructive criticism is welcome. Have a Good rest of the Day :)_**


	2. Dinner Party

**A/N:**

 **I know this was originally meant to be a one shot, but here's a tiny sequel! I'll probably write some more stories like this, but there's no promise for any scedulded updates sorry! Hope you Guys enjoy~**

* * *

Perhaps Peter was a little too excited to see Loki. Outside at night, fairy lights flickering, illuminating the pavilion. Avengers acting like normal people, eating, talking, doing non-superhero things - well everyone except for Hawkeye - who was on top of a tree watching the grounds surrounding like... Well like a hawk.

Peter wasn't paying attention to what food he stacked onto his plate for dinner from the large table engulfed by food, but was instead peering around, looking for the God of Mischief.

"What are you doing Peter?" Tony asked, standing behind Peter with his arms crossed.

"Oh, nothing," Peter shrugged. "Dinner."

"You're not looking for Loki, again are you? I told you, Peter he's not a good influence."

"What? Me? Look for him? Never!" Peter chuckled awkwardly.

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Ouch. That hurts Mr Stark. I thought you trusted me enough to know I would hang with - Loki!" Peter gasped and shoved his plate of food into Tony's arms and rushed over to the entrance where Thor and Loki had just appeared.

Loki smirked when he was Peter. "I see you are here, Spiderchild."

Next to him, Thor raised his hands in the air, holding a small thin packet. "I, Thor, have brought tiny sticks of dynamite!"

The pavilion went silent.

"Err, Thor... What do you mean by that, exactly?" Steve asked.

From the packet, Thor extracted a handful of sparklers.

"Those are called sparklers, Thor. Not dynamite, sparklers." Tony grimaced.

"Yes, Dynamite Sparklers!" Thor smiled.

"Whatever... Just try not to hurt yourselves with them." Tony sighed.

Thor handed them out.

"Look Mr. Loki!" Peter smiled, as he lit his sparkler. "it's so pretty."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You know what else you could use these for, kid?"

Peter shook his head.

Loki grinned, lit his sparkler and jabbed it out in front of him. "Stabbing things. Killing things. Like a knife"

Pater gasped and took a step back. "S-stabbing people?"

"Oh, kid, I didn't mean to frighten you- oh, uhhh." Loki said quickly, his mind racing to fix the situation. "I meant more like... Bugs... Or stuff, things that you would kill anyway, like bugs, or _spiders_."

Peters face drained as white as a ghost. "Y-you would kill spiders? I'm a spider Mr Loki! You would kill..." He gasped, "Me?"

"Oh no, no, no! That's not what I meant! Uhh..." Loki's eyes darted around, as if searching for something to say. "Hey Kid! Have I ever told you the time I turned into a snake?"

Peter stopped hyperventilating and looked at Loki puzzled. "You can turn into a snake?"

"Yeah. A snake. It was when I was younger, still a kid."

"Wow. Neat." Peter's eyes widened, and he shyly smiled. "Hey Mr. Loki... Did you have your helmet when you were younger? The one with the golden horns?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Peter grabbed two sparkles and bent them into a curve. Bright orange and golden sparks fizzed from the sticks as he lit them and held them to the top of his head and smiled. "Look Mr Loki. It's your golden horn helmet."

Loki gasped and hugged Peter. "I'm so proud of you!"

Peter's heart pounded and his stomach erupted into a thousand butterflies. His Idol was hugging him. A fate many had dreamed but would never achieve. But it was happening. Happening to him.

Around them everybody stopped and stared, a sudden silence ringing loudly.

Loki pulled back from the hug and glared at everybody. "What are you guys staring at?"

Blank stares and wide eyes seemed to be worn by everybody at the dinner party.

"But... You never hug anybody." Thor gasped.

Loki sneered. "So? Why do you care."

"It's been a long time since you last hugged me," Thor sighed. " - And I'm your brother."

"I'll hug you Mr. Thor!" Peter beamed.

"No - it's okay child I don't-"

But Peter had already wrapped his arms warmly around the blonde-haired Norse god.

"You're so cool Mr. Thor."

Thor smiled softly. "Thank you Spiderson."

Peter unwrapped his arms from Thor and looked around at everybody. "C'mon guys, let's just enjoy the dinner."

There were a few mumbles of agreement, and within a few minutes people had resumed their previous conversations and activities.

"How long do you think it'll take Thor and Loki to realise that peter's name isn't 'Spiderson' or 'Spiderchild'?" Tony laughed to Steve.

"Who knows," Steve chuckled, "But at least Peter's connecting with people in the group. It must be hard for him - being so young and different."

"Yeah." Tony smiled, looking over at Peter.

And there in the middle of the crowd of people was Peter, smiling as bright as the fairy lights above, lost in conversation and joy.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that story, and I hope you guys have an amazing day! If you wanna, leave a review. I absoloutly love reading what people thought of the story!**

 **thanks!**

 **:) :)**


End file.
